The present invention generally relates to fabric protection, and more particularly, to an apparatus for reducing accidental damage to seat material.
There are some basic risks to automobile owners having children that use car seats. For example, increased wear on an automobile""s seat can be caused from children accidentally spilling liquids or dropping food onto an automobile""s seat. Candy and gum can be dropped onto a seat and leave permanent damage to the seat""s material. Additionally, liquids such as milk or formula can leave a pungent odor within a vehicle and lead to undesired bacteria growth. Further, increased wear damage to a seat""s material may be realized leading to a need to replace or repair such materials.
Such mishaps can leave an automobile owner with having to repeatedly clean a vehicle""s seat depending on the type of spill. For example, some automobile owners may have an added expensive of having a seat professionally cleaned to remove stubborn stains or food articles that can not be easily removed.
One current solution for containing mishaps includes placing a towel or cloth across a portion of a car seat to catch spills and mishandled foods. However, most towels are not large enough to protect a seat and can move out of place during travels. Additionally, a towel or cloth placed over a seat may limit access to seat belts for securing passengers and/or child safety seats. Even more, a towel or cloth may not provide protection against abrasive items, such as a child""s safety seat, and may lead to wholes or chaffing of an automobile""s seat material. From the above discussion it should be apparent that there is a need for a protective device for reducing accidental damage to fabrics or materials.
In accordance with teachings of the invention, an apparatus for reducing accidental damage to seat material is disclosed. According to one embodiment of the invention, an apparatus includes a protective cover having a layer of material for covering a portion of a seat to protect the seat and a coupling element operable to couple the protective cover to a portion of the seat. The apparatus further includes at least one support element coupled to a portion of the material to provide vertical support of the material to cover a portion of the seat.
According to another embodiment of the invention, an apparatus for providing protection to a material associated with a vehicle seat is provided. The apparatus includes a protective material operable to be coupled to a portion of a vehicle seat and includes at least one layer operable to protect the vehicle seat. The apparatus further includes a removable storage compartment coupled to a portion of the protective material and operable to store articles.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, an apparatus for providing protection to material associated with a vehicle seat is disclosed. The apparatus includes a protective cover including a first layer having an upper portion associated with protecting an upper portion of a vehicle seat. The apparatus further includes a storage compartment coupled to the upper portion of the first layer and positioned substantially medial along the upper portion of the protective cover. The apparatus includes a second layer coupled to the first layer and the second layer including a color substantially similar to an interior portion of a vehicle.
According to another embodiment of the invention, a reversible cover operable to protect a vehicle seat is provided. The reversible cover includes a first layer and a second layer and a storage compartment coupled to the first layer and positioned along an upper portion of the reversible cover. The cover further includes at least one support element including a fiberglass-like material and coupled to the first layer and the second layer and operable to provide vertical support of the reversible cover. The cover includes a removable storage compartment operable to store articles and an adsorption material coupled to the first and second layers to adsorb liquid incident to at least on the layers.